Rare Cultures
The Rare Cultures are a planetary grouping consisting of Globin, Suburbion, and Lastar. Grouping Data The Rare Cultures share a common theme of unique aliens, with almost nothing shared in common with any other planets in Meteos. They serve as the top grouping for the sixth set of groupings of Star Trip's Multi mode. The Rare Cultures do not have a mission, and instead, force the player to go to the Hevendor Realm. Strategies General If you've gotten this far, suffice to say you are doing a good job. Being the only bridge to Hevendor Realm from here outward, you will need to reach this group and clear it. Thankfully, you do not have a mission to worry about but you still have to win this battle and be warned that the planets here are tough to face. Mindless launching strategies will not work here; the AI will steamroll you no matter what planet you are using, so familiarity with the mechanics and planets is a must here. Focus on taking down one planet at a time; do not play without targeting a planet as you won't be able to defeat any of them, let alone in the given time frame. Globin is to be dealt with immediately; if you leave it to its devices, its high attacking power will put an end to your run soundly. After that, target either Lastar or Suburbion. These planets, though not as great of a threat, will nevertheless prove to be steadfast opponents and can easily defeat you if you're not careful. If you are more concerned about being Annihilated, destroy Suburbion; if you worry about running out of time, take out Lastar. As Globin Globin is at a bit of a disadvantage in this situation, being too slow to adequately keep up with Lastar and Suburbion - even on lower difficulties - though it has an easier time actually getting Meteos off of the field. Pace yourself and play for Screen Clears; Globin's heavy hitting will be able to carry you the rest of the way. Target the other Globin first, then pick either Lastar or Suburbion and stick with them; if you bounce between the two you will not be able to take them down. Bear in mind that you will need to move quickly, as Globin's grace period between when a column fills up and Annihilation ensues is dreadfully short, especially past 1:30. As Suburbion Provided you already have a handle on Suburbion prior to taking on this scenario, you shouldn't run into any issues; just play Suburbion as you usually would, focusing on moving as fast as possible. Despite the small grid in comparison to Globin and Lastar, Suburbion's fast and heavy attacks will make short work of Globin and Lastar. Your main issue is the other Suburbion, which you should pace yourself with; if you clear your screen at the wrong time you may end up with a screen filled with Burnt Meteos and no quick way to dispose of them which will quickly spell your doom. As Lastar Lastar sits in a position of utmost awkwardness between Suburbion and Globin, being more defense-oriented than anything. Due to this inherent awkwardness, you may find it easier to start over and use Globin or Suburbion instead, but if you have a handle on the planet, you can use this scenario to net a large number of points from launch chaining. Otherwise, there's nothing particularly interesting going on here; take Globin, then Suburbion, then Lastar, and proceed. Category:Star Trip Groups